That's How I Know
by Harry's Lost Twin
Summary: Hermione tells you how she knows she loves Harry. PART 2 NOW INCLUDED - Harry tells yo how he knows he loves Hermione. HHr.
1. That's how I know

I'll tell you how I know...  
  
Whenever he's around my knees go weak and wobbly and I can't stand up straight.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He's always there for me, no matter what has happened or what it will cost him.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He'll always listen, no matter how tired he is, how hungry he is, or how late for Quidditch practice he is.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He'll drop everything to help me, or go with me to do whatever I need to do.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He'll jeopardise friendship to hear my side of the story.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He melts my heart with his beautiful, emerald eyes.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He hypnotises my mind until my thoughts are of nothing but him.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He has the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet he still finds room to carry my problems, fears and anxieties.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
If I asked him to do something, anything, he'd do it without a doubt or a second thought, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
He'd go out of his way to do something spontaneous, just to prove how much he loves me, even though he knows I already know.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
His smile, with all its lopsidedness and sweetness, can light up my world even in its darkest times.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
I need him to survive, he is my lifeboat in a sea of fear and nothingness, he is my soul, my life, my everything.  
  
How do I know?  
  
All of the above and more. No words could ever describe it enough. My lips could never do my heart justice. The amount of love I have for him and the way I feel for him is indescribable to anything or anyone but my heart.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
Just a little one-shot I wrote late at night when was bored. Let me know if you want me to write one from Harry's p.o.v about Hermione. Tell me in your review. Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Harry's Lost Twin :) 


	2. That's how I know part 2

Hey people, I had a lot of requests for Harry's version of this so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Hermione belong to J.K.R not me.  
  
That's how I know part 2. (Harry's p.o.v)  
  
I'll tell you how I know...  
  
She'll stop everything she's doing just to help me with my homework and pretend she's being put out just to get sympathy and a cuddle.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
Whenever she goes up to the library she always looks back at me with a glint in her eye - silently asking me to go with her.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She's always there to comfort me and she always knows the right things to say.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She knows what I'm thinking and how I feeling even if I don't tell her.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
Her smile can brighten up my darkest times.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She'll always come with me on my midnight walks by the lake, no matter how tired she is or how much homework she has to do.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She mesmerises me with everything she does.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
I could listen to her aimlessly talking for hours, when no one else can.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
No matter how many times I tell her I don't want her to, she always insists on fighting right by my side.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She'll always sneak up to my dormitory to give me a goodnight kiss.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She'll wake me up early on weekends just so we can spend more time together, but only after she has watched me sleep for a while – her favourite hobby apparently.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She always comes to watch me in Quidditch practice, even when it's pouring down with rain.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
She's always there right by my side, and I wouldn't want her to be anywhere else.  
  
How do I know?  
  
I can't live without her. I don't need anything else as long as I've got her. She is loyal, trustworthy, smart, generous, beautiful, and she means everything to me. She can take all my problems away and take me into her own little world. She makes me smile and brightens up my day instantly. She makes me feel alive; I need her to live and I'd die without her. I'd do anything for her; I'd die for her.  
  
That's how I know.  
  
So what do you think? Please review and let me know. And also check out my profile for information on upcoming stories and ones that will be updated soon, which include Love's Young Dream, which will be updated a.s.a.p. Also, If you like slash then read my Harry/Ron story Apart and Together.  
  
Thanks, H.L.T :o) 


End file.
